The hypotheses will be tested that: a) short-term glucocorticoid administration will blunt only baseline ACTH secretion but not rapid ACTH release in response to CRH; b) long-tern glucocorticoid therapy will blunt both baseline ACTH and rapid ACTH release in response to hCRH, and c) we will test the possibility that the suppressive effect of glucocorticoids may only be discernible by suppression of DHA and DHAS levels during the CRH test, after ACTH and cortisol levels normalize.